Say It With Flowers!
by naomics
Summary: [1shoot/YunJae/YAOI] Yunho adalah anak yang penyendiri, tak ada seorang pun yang ingin berteman bahkan berdekatan dengan dirinya. Hal tersebut membuat Yunho tidak percaya dengan kasih sayang dalam bentuk apapun. Sampai akhirnya, Jaejoong mengartikan arti cinta dan kasih sayang yang sebenarnya, dengan bahasa yang berbeda. Bahasa bunga?


**Warning: YAOI, Shoonen-ai, means BoyXBoy, gaje, typo(s), acak adul(?)**

ini sebernya ff yang kutulis pas lagi senggang, jadi asal-asalan xD

entahlah ini ff pantas untuk di post ato engga/?

so, douzo ^ ^

* * *

_"bagaimana?" tanya lelaki berparas tampan itu dengan sesekali menyeruput jus kalengnya. Ia memperhatikan lelaki manis yang sedikit lebih pendek disampingnya yang sedang berpikir itu._

_"menurutku cinta itu seperti bunga sakura." Ujar laki-laki manis itu. Ia tersenyum lebar sampai menyembunyikan kedua bola mata besarnya di dalam kelopak mata. _

_"kenapa begitu?" tanya laki-laki satunya –setelah menghabiskan jus miliknya kemudian membuang kaleng jus itu sembarang. Lelaki manis itu menatap lelaki disampingnya itu sekilas, kemudian pandangannya kembali ke depan sambil membenamkan dagunya diantara kedua lututnya._

_"karena bunga sakura itu tidak akan terlihat indah jika bukan sedang musimnya. Namun, ketika musim bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran, orang-orang akan terkagum-kagum akan keindahannya. Seperti halnya dirimu yang tidak menyukai cinta. Kamu belum menyukai cinta karena cinta mu belum bersemi, seperti bunga sakura yang belum menunjukkan keindahannya. Bukankah, begitu?"_

**- SAY IT WITH FLOWERS-**

TENG TENG TENG

Bel baru saja berbunyi, menandakan perayaan untuk penerimaan murid baru akan segera dimulai. Seluruh siswa berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju aula SMA Toho dengan perasaan bermacam-macam. Ada yang terlalu semangat, takut, gugup, bahkan tak banyak yang acuh tak acuh dengan acara penerimaan murid baru itu. Mungkin lelaki tampan itu adalah salah satunya. Ia mengasingkan dirinya di kursi paling pojok belakang yang jauh dari siswa-siswa baru.

"hey hey, lihat dia Jung Yunho. Si manusia iblis." Ucap seorang perempuan berambut sedikit bergelombang itu ke seorang perempuan satunya sambil berbisik.

"walaupun wajahnya tampan tapi dia itu sangat menyeramkan." Bisik perempuan satunya. Lelaki tampan yang sedang mereka bicarakan –atau lebih tepatnya Jung Yunho mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, kemudian memperhatikan kedua perempuan itu lurus-lurus, yang membuat kedua perempuan itu terkejut bukan main. Dan pada detik berikutnya, kedua perempuan itu berlari terseok-seok karena ketakutan. Yunho mendesah dalam, kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya sembari melipat tangan.

_'Semuanya sama saja'_

Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya yang semula terduduk rapi, kemudian berjalan keluar aula. Semua mata siswa langsung tertuju pada dirinya yang mulai berjalan itu. Bahkan para siswa dan guru-guru tak ada yang menghentikannya meninggalkan aula, membuatnya semakin berdesis dan berdecak pelan.

Kaki-kaki jenjang milik Jung Yunho melangkah entah kemana, yang pasti jauh dari tatapan sinis dari semua orang. Yunho memang selalu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu karena dirinya yang tidak dapat bergaul, terlihat menyeramkan dan berasal dari golongan atas. Hal tersebut membuatnya dicap sebagai iblis kaya, sombong dan menyeramkan.

Yunho mendorong pintu yang ada dihadapannya dengan sembarang, kemudian melanjutkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya berjalan. Yunho memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi memainkan rambut coklat tuanya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas atap sekolah sambil menatap ke atas langit. Pada detik berikutnya ia menidurkan dirinya sendiri dengan tumpuan sikut di bawah kepalanya. Mata musang miliknya itu perlahan-lahan meredup dan tertutup.

_'seperti ini lebih baik.'_ Pikirnya.

"_annyeong_."

Yunho kembali membuka kedua matanya ketika samar-samar mendengar sebuah suara menyapanya. Yunho menyipitkan kedua mata nya saat mendapati bayangan kepala hitam di atasnya –karena adanya pancaran cahaya matahari. Sumber suara itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yunho, yang berhasil membuat Yunho dapat melihat dengan jelas orang yang tengah memanggilnya itu.

"Kim Jaejoong _imnida_." Ujarnya kemudian. Jaejoong memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Yunho mengangkat satu alisnya, pertanda ia tidak mengerti.

_'apa-apaan dia?'_ Yunho merasa aneh dengan laki-laki dihadapannya yang sedang tersenyum ramah tersebut. Yunho semakin merasa aneh ketika lelaki itu tidak menunjukkan wajah takut sedikit pun kepadanya.

"hey.. kau dengar tidak?" Tanyanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya diatas kepala Yunho. Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget saat lambaian lelaki itu membuyarkan lamunan nya.

"Oh.. ahh.." hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati milik Jung Yunho. Lelaki yang ia ketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong itu tersenyum ramah, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas ranselnya.

's_ketch book?'_

Yunho memperhatikan lelaki dihadapannya yang sedang melukiskan sesuatu menggunakan pensil mekanik berwarna merah itu. Yunho seakan tidak dapat berkedip memperhatikan tangan-tangan mahir itu bergerak. Lalu pada detik berikutnya Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan hampir saja menutup kedua matanya kembali, sampai sebuah kertas bergambar terjatuh diatas kepalanya. Yunho mengadahkan kepalanya menatap kertas dan memposisikan dirinya menjadi terduduk disamping Jaejoong.

_'apa ini?'_ Pikirnya bingung saat melihat lukisan bunga berbentuk bulat dengan warna merah muda. Yunho bahkan tidak pernah menemukan bunga macam itu.

"Bunga Akasia." Ujar lelaki itu yang berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Yunho sekali lagi.

"Bunga Akasia merah muda, melambangkan 'persahabatan.'" Lanjut Jaejoong sambil kembali tersenyum kepada Yunho.

"aku memberikan gambar bunga Akasia merah muda itu untuk mu, karena sekarang kita sudah menjadi sahabat." Yunho melebarkan kedua bolat matanya. Ia menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran laki-laki dihadapannya itu.

_'Jangan bercanda, jangankan bersahabat, berteman pun tidak ada yang mau dengan ku.' _Sekali lagi, Yunho berujar didalam hatinya. Jaejoong memasukkan semua peralatan gambarnya kecuali kertas bergambar yang ia berikan kepada Yunho.

"kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, bunga Akasia merah muda ku yang baru, Jung Yunho-_ssi_." Lanjut lelaki manis itu sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Yunho. Yunho terdiam. Ia memperhatikan gambar itu dalam-dalam. Dan pada detik berikutnya, Yunho merasa, hatinya menghangat.

**- SAY IT WITH FLOWERS-**

Yunho memangku dagunya yang terasa berat ketika ia sudah berada di kelas yang sudah ditetapkan. Yunho memejamkan matanya saat mendapati pandangan-pandangan aneh dari seisi kelas. Sekali lagi Yunho menghela nafas, kemudian menutup kedua matanya yang kecil.

"Hey, Jung Yunho-_ssi_."

Yunho membuka kedua matanya saat mendapati namanya disebut. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat mendapati laki-laki yang baru saja ia temui di atap sekolah berlari-lari menuju dirinya. Kemudian laki-laki itu –alias Jaejoong menduduki tubuhnya diatas kursi tepat didepan Yunho.

"Hai. Aku tidak tahu ternyata kita sekelas." Ucapnya lagi sambil memangku dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia kembali tersenyum yang membuat bola matanya menghilang lagi diantara kelopak mata. Yunho menyeringit, kemudian berujar,

"_wae_?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Yunho yang mendapati perbedaan mimik wajah Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Yunho memangku dagunya kemudian menundukan kepalanya menatap lantai kelas.

_'setelah mendengar kata-kata ku yang dingin, aku yakin dia tidak akan menemui ku lagi.' _Yunho mendesis. Ia sudah terbiasa. Semua orang yang mencoba akrab dengan Yunho pasti akan segera menjauh karena kata-kata nya yang terdengar dingin. Yunho tidak bermaksud demikian, ia hanya tidak bisa mengapresiasikan perasaannya secara normal seperti orang kebanyakan.

Pada detik berikutnya, Yunho mengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja kembali tersenyum lebar, membuat alis Yunho kembali berkerut karenanya.

"hee.. Ternyata kamu bisa berbicara. Ku kira selama ini kamu bisu karena diam terus." Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah polos dan bodohnya. Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"bodoh. Kalau aku bisu, aku tidak mungkin akan bersekolah di sekolah normal seperti ini." Ujar Yunho dengan wajah jengkelnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Yunho berdalih karena sudah mengatakan hal yang dingin seperti itu lagi, padahal ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud. _'aissh, lagi-lagi.'_

"iya-ya benar juga." Ujar Jaejoong mengiyakan perkataan Yunho dengan wajah bodohnya. Yunho kembali membelakakan matanya tidak percaya. Bahkan laki-laki dihadapannya ini tidak tersindir sama sekali dengan ucapannya.

"ehem.. Jae.." Yunho berdehem pelan sembali memanggil lelaki dihadapannya itu. Jaejoong menoleh dengan wajah yang kembali tersenyum.

"Ne?" jawabnya cepat.

"aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mu." Ucap Yunho terus terang sambil menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum kembali berucap.

"memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong polos. Yunho mengehela nafas panjangnya kemudian kembali menatap Jaejoong.

"kenapa kau memberikan gambar bunga Akasia merah muda itu padaku? Bukankah itu artinya persahabatan? Bagaimana mungkin kita menjadi sahabat padahal kita baru bertemu hari ini." Ucap Yunho penuh penekanan. Ia berharap laki-laki yang sepertinya sedikit lamban itu mengerti dengan perkataannya. Selang beberapa detik, Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian tertawa renyah seraya menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya.

"memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya menganggap kau itu sangat menarik, dan aku rasa kita akan cocok. Makanya aku memberikan gambar bunga Akasia merah muda itu padamu."

Yunho menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia meringis mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. _'cocok apanya? Bahkan sifat kita sangat berlawanan jauh.' _Yunho kembali menghela nafasnya. Entahlah, Yunho selalu tidak bisa berhadapan dengan lelaki dihadapannya yang menurutnya sedikit 'aneh' itu.

"kau tau tanaman kaktus kan?" Yunho sedikit terkesiap ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong yang membuyarkan lamunannya dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Yunho mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"ku pikir kau itu seperti tanaman kaktus." Yunho kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian membuka suaranya.

"kenapa?" tanya Yunho pada akhirnya.

"kaktus memang terlihat menyeramkan dan membuatnya menjadi tanaman yang dijauhi karena dirasa berbahaya, kan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap keluar jendela, kemudian kembali menatap Yunho. Yunho hanya mengangguk mendengar rentetan perkataan Jaejoong.

"tapi walaupun terlihat begitu, kaktus adalah tanaman yang sangat membutuhkan perhatian lebih. Bibit kaktus tidak bisa tumbuh begitu saja setelah ditanam, kaktus harus dipindahkan ke dalam pot yang cocok untuknya. Lalu kalau kau memberikannya terlalu banyak air, kaktus akan lembab dan membusuk. Sebaliknya, jika kau memberinya sedikit air, kaktus akan mati karena kekeringan."

Yunho menyeringit bingung kemana arah pembicaraan Jaejoong. Namun tanpa bosan Yunho terus memasang pendengarannya untuk mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong yang panjang.

"namun, kamu akan merasa begitu bahagia ketika berhasil menumbuhkan bunga kaktus yang akhirnya menampak. Kaktus yang semula menyeramkan, menjadi indah." Lanjutnya panjang lebar. Kemudian Jaejoong menolehkan pandangannya ke Yunho –yang semula menatap pemandangan diluar kelas yang menurutnya menarik.

"itulah yang kurasakan saat bersama mu. Kamu memang terlihat menyeramkan diluar, tetapi kamu terlihat kesepian. Maka dari itu, aku ingin, membuat mu tidak kesepian dan bersemi seperti tanaman kaktus." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, yang mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya dari Yunho. Yunho terlonjak kaget, bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong menyadari bahwa dirinya selalu merasa kesepian, padahal tidak ada ekspresi apapun dari wajah tampannya.

"yaah, dan kau seperti bunga kaktus yang terus menempel padahal tahu akan mendapat sakit dan diacuhkan." Ujar Yunho tanpa sadar. Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja bibir hatinya berbicara seperti itu.

"tapi ternyata kaktus yang selalu menempel dengan ku itu tidak menyakitkan dan mengacuhkan ku." Jaejoong tertawa renyah. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sepertinya hati Yunho kembali menghangat.

**- SAY IT WITH FLOWERS-**

"hey, Jung Yunho-_ssi_." Yunho mengadahkan kepalanya saat mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ia menghela nafas, siapa lagi yang akan berani memanggilnya seperti itu kalau bukan satu orang, Kim Jaejoong.

"w_ae?_" tanya Yunho acuh. Sungguh, sebenarnya Yunho sedikit jengah dengan lelaki dihadapannya. Tapi tidak dipungkiri bahwa Yunho juga tidak bisa menolak lelaki itu untuk dekat dengannya.

"kau tidak makan?" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar seakan tidak menyadari wajah dingin Yunho. Jaejoong duduk tepat di depan kursi Yunho seperti biasa. Yunho mendengus kesal kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"ah, kalau begitu ini untuk mu." Jaejoong memberikan sebuah kotak bekal hitam kepada Yunho yang membuat Yunho menyeringitkan dahinya pelan. Yunho memandang Jaejoong seakan berkata '_apa ini?'._

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Yunho, Jaejoong segera berujar, "itu bento untuk mu."

Yunho membuka kotak bekal itu dengan perlahan, kemudian memperhatikan isinya di dalam kotak itu dengan tatapan kagum.

"ini untuk ku?" tanya Yunho hati-hati. Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitas –makannya sejenak kemudian menolehkan pandangannya kepada Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk cepat dengan sumpit yang yang berada di mulutnya.

"kenapa?" Jaejoong kembali memperhatikan Yunho ketika lelaki itu bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa apanya?" Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Jaejoong, atau bisa disebut polos itu.

"maksud ku kenapa kau memberikan bento mu pada ku dengan repot-repot seperti ini?" tanya Yunho tanpa menyentuh sedikit pun bento buatan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan kedua bola mata bulatnya yang membuat Yunho sedikit salah tingkah.

"entahlah, habisnya aku jarang melihat mu makan. Nanti kau bisa sakit." Ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya yang mulai berkutat kembali dengan makanannya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan bento nya bergantian dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Terharu, mungkin?

"Gomawo.." ujar Yunho lirih, namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum senang sebagai jawabannya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Yunho segera mengambil sumpit dan memasukan nasi bento itu perlahan.

"Hey, jae.."

"Hehafha?" Yunho memutar matanya jengah saat mendapati Jaejoong dengan mulut yang penuh nasi. Yunho menyerahkan air mineralnya kepada Jaejoong sambil berujar,

"telan dulu bodoh." Jaejoong segera mengambil botol minum Yunho dan meminumnya segera sembari memejamkan matanya erat. Jaejoong meletakan botol minum itu diatas meja nya kemudian mengulang perkataannya lagi.

"kenapa?"

"ahh itu.. maksud ku bisakah kau berhenti memanggil ku dengan nama lengkap ku? Ah dan jangan pakai embel-embel s_si _itu sedikit menggelitik ketika aku mendengarnya." Yunho sedikit menyeringai –yang merupakan hal yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan sembari memangku dagunya. Kembali makanan-makanan itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Yunho.

"memangnya kenapa? Bukankah menurut mu aku ini hanya orang asing yang baru mengenal mu? Bukankah orang yang belum saling mengenal dekat akan menggunakan panggilan yang formal?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis yang hampir saja membuat Yunho menyemburkan makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu dengan sedikit kebingungan.

_Oh well, _sepertinya Yunho termakan omongannya sendiri. Yunho berdehem pelan kemudian kembali menatap Jaejoong yang terus tersenyum seperti itu.

"Ki –kita sahabat, kan? _I'm right, aren't I?" _Yunho menunduk takut-takut. Entahlah, kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dengan mudahnya dari bibit berbentuk hati milik Yunho. Padahal saat pertama kali bertemu Jaejoong, Yunho selalu menganggap bahwa untuk menjadi sahabat tidak mungkin dengan waktu sesingkat itu. Tapi nyatanya justru Yunho yang mengakui hubungan dirinya dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum semakin lebar, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya cepat tanda ia setuju.

"_yup_, kau benar, Yunho-_ya~" _Jaejoong kembali berkutat dengan bentonya yang semula ia tinggalkan. Yunho yang mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong hanya bisa menarik bibirnya sedikit seperti menahan sebuah senyum yang sepertinya akan muncul itu.

"ahh, ya, Yunho."

"hmm?"

Jaejoong meletakkan sumpitnya ketika mendapati bentonya yang sudah habis, kemudian menutup kotak bekalnya perlahan dan kembali menatap Yunho yang masih berkutat dengan bentonya.

"kau tau bunga Chrysanthemun?"

Yunho kembali menghentikan aktivitas makannya sejenak dan menatap Jaejoong. Yunho memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak tahu.

"kurasa sekarang kau seperti bunga Chrysanthemun. Kau tahu bahasa bunga Chrysanthemun?" Yunho kembali menggeleng mendengar rentetan perkataan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kejujuran. Itu bahasa bunga Chrysanthemun." Ujarnya sambil memangku dagunya.

"kurasa, bunga itu cocok dengan diri mu yang sekarang. Karena sekarang kau sudah bisa jujur dengan perasaan mu sendiri, _ne_?" lanjut Jaejoong kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yunho. Yunho terlonjak kaget. _Oh well, _bahkan Yunho tidak menyadari bahwa baru saja ia mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya barusan. Seperti mengatakan Jaejoong sebagai sahabatnya. Padahal sebelumnya Yunho hanya akan memendam perasaannya dalam-dalam.

"jangan berwajah seperti itu. Jujur tidak buruk kok." Yunho menundukkan dirinya dalam-dalam. Oh demi Tuhan, Yunho si wajah iblis tidak bisa berhadapan dengan laki-laki manis dihadapannya itu.

"hey, lihat. Jaejoong oppa dan si Yunho iblis saling berbicara."

_DEG!_

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya sedikit menatap gadis-gadis yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Yunho sedikit meringis sambil menggenggam sumpitnya erat. Yunho tidak berani menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sepertinya juga mendengar pembicaraan gadis-gadis itu.

"apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"entahlah, tapi bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong oppa berani berbicara dengan Yunho?"

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

Tiba-tiba Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong yang sedang menunduk, entah ekspresi apa yang sedang ia keluarkan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Yunho takut untuk kehilangan seseorang. Ia takut Jaejoong akan menjauhinya setelah mendengar pembicaraan gadis-gadis itu.

"Jae–"

_BRAK!_

Seluruh mata penjuru kelas langsung tertuju kepada sumber suara. Yunho membelakakan matanya saat mendapati Jaejoong tengah membanting mejanya sendiri dengan kencang. Yunho melihat mata Jaejoong yang berbeda, mata yang selalu menunjukkan keceriaan dan kehangat, jadi terlihat dingin… seperti dirinya?

Jaejoong menatap gadis-gadis itu tajam yang membuat mereka ketakutan setangah mati. Gadis-gadis itu hanya bisa menganga saat melihat Jaejoong yang lembut terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku berbicara dengan Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sedikit menyeringai. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Kelas yang awalnya ramai menjadi sunyi dan hening. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, seakan sedang terhakimi.

"Yunho juga seorang manusia seperti kita, bukan iblis! Kalian mengerti tidak, _huh_?" Yunho semakin melebarkan matanya. _Well, _Jaejoong yang ia kenal tidak seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menunjuk ke arah gadis-gadis yang baru saja membicarakan Yunho.

"_and for you bitches, shut up your fucking mouth!" _ gadis-gadis tersebut langsung menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam seperti ingin menangis. Dengan cepat, Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong yang entah akan membawa lelaki itu kemana.

"Yun–"

"–ikut aku."

_BRAK!_

Yunho membuka kelas nya dengan tidak sabaran dan membuat suara yang sedikit gaduh. Kelas kembali sunyi, sampai akhirnya..

"huwaaaa keren! Jaejoong oppa keren!"

"Yunho oppa hyaaaaaa!"

Jeritan-jeritan dari para perempuan di kelas satu itu langsung gaduh saat melihat adegan yang tidak biasa itu, kecuali gadis-gadis yang baru saja membicarakan mereka berdua, tak ada yang berani mengadahkan kepala mereka untuk melihat keadaan kelas. _Oh well, _sepertinya mereka telah mengerutuki diri mereka dalam-dalam.

**- SAY IT WITH FLOWERS-**

"Yunho–"

"–apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Jae?" tanya Yunho dengan tidak sabaran ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di atap sekolah –tempat dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam tanpa berani menatap wajah lelaki _manly_ itu.

"aku hanya membela mu, memangnya tidak boleh aku membela sahabat ku sendiri?" sekali lagi, perkataan Jaejoong kembali membuat jantung Yunho hampir lepas dari tempatnya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya. Laki-laki dihadapannya benar-benar saat mengatakan ingin menjadi sahabatnya.

"tidak begitu, Jae. Kalau kau melakukan hal seperti itu, bisa-bisa teman mu hanya aku saja." Ujar Yunho pada akhirnya. Yunho kembali menautkan alisnya ketika melihat laki-laki dihadapannya tersenyum lembut.

"tidak. Tidak akan. Jika mereka benar-benar teman ku, mereka tidak akan membicarakan hal buruk tentang teman ku juga, kan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho lekat-lekat yang membuat laki-laki itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"lagi pula aku punya banyak teman dan sahabat, kau tahu?" ucap Jaejoong yang kembali terlihat ceria.

"misalnya Yoochun. Dia sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Yoochun sangat pengertian, walaupun sifatnya yang suka menggoda wanita-wanita tidak bisa dihilangkan." Jaejoong tertawa renyah sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangan, tidak menyadari Yunho yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan.

"ah lalu aku juga punya Junsu, si penggila bola. Dia sangat menyenangkan dan kekanak-kanakan, yaah walaupun dia kadang menyebalkan. Ah tapi sepertinya dia berpacaran dengan Yoochun, habisnya mereka sangat dekat." Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendapati Jaejoong yang sudah sangat melenceng dari topic awal. _Well, _bahkan Yunho tidak mengenal siapa itu Yoochun dan Junsu.

"ah yang terakhir, Changmin. Dia sangaaaat menyebalkan. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah makanan saja. Tapi justru disana sisi manisnya." Jaejoong memangku dagunya di atas kedua lututnya. Pandangannya menatap ke atas langit seakan membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

"jadi kau tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan ku." Ujar Jaejoong lembut sembari menatap Yunho –yang juga sedang menatapnya. Yunho tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, ia seakan terbius dengan bola mata besar yang indah milik Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong kembali tersenyum sampai akhirnya ia kembali berujar.

"aku tidak akan membuat mu kesepian. Aku juga akan memberikan mu teman-teman yang menyenangkan. Jadi kau tenang saja, _ne? _Bunga Akasia ku."

Yunho mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Yunho menunduk dalam sampai membuat Jaejoong penasaran dengan ekspresi yang diberikan Yunho. Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, sampai ia tidak menyadari bulir-bulir air bening mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Yu– Yunho? Kau menangis?"

**- SAY IT WITH FLOWERS-**

Yunho mengeratkan blaze_r_ coklatnya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di dalam saku blazer. Yunho berjalan di koridor dengan santai. Saku blazer Yunho sedikit bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan dari ponselnya. Dengan cepat Yunho langsung merogoh ponselnya dan tersenyum lembut melihat siapa nama yang tertera disana.

**From : Kim Jae-joong  
Subject : –**

**Yunho, hari ini sepertinya aku akan ada kegiatan club, jadi kau pulang sendiri, ne? Hati-hati dijalan. Bye-bye~**

Yunho tersenyum membaca pesan singkat itu. Kemudian ia membalas pesan itu singkat dan segera memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku. Ia mulai berjalan kembali, namun lagi-lagi langkah kaki jenjangnya terhenti ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Jung Yunho~" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya samar. _'ini bukan suara Jaejoong,' _pikirnya.

Detik berikutnya Yunho segera membalikan tubuh tegapnya dan mendapati tiga orang laki-laki yang bahkan tidak Yunho kenal tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"ada apa?" tanya Yunho yang terdengar dingin. Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri saat menyadari bahwa hanya suara yang terdengan dingin yang keluar dari bibirnya. Walaupun Jaejoong bisa menerima kekurangan Yunho itu, namun belum tentu dengan mereka. Tanpa Yunho duga, ketiga lelaki ini malah semakin melebarkan senyuman mereka.

"begini, apa kau mau ikut bermain bola dengan kami? Aku Junsu, dia Yoochun dan dia Changmin. Kami akan bermain bola bersama dengan yang lainnya. Bagaimana, kau mau ikut dengan kami? Kami kekurangan pemain." Ucap seorang lelaki _chubby_ yang baru Yunho ketahui bernama Junsu itu. Yunho melebarkan kedua matanya sambil menatap ketiga lelaki dihadapannya _horror. 'Apa aku salah dengar?' _pikir Yunho tengah menerka-nerka bahwa pendengarannya sedang buruk. Yunho mencubit tangan kirinya pelan dan mengaduh kesakitan karenanya.

_'ini bukan mimpi.'_

"aah.. aku– aku sebenarnya ingin ikut, tapi hari ini aku akan menghadiri pesta perusahaan appa ku." Ucap Yunho sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan mencoba tersenyum kaku.

"begitu? Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Lain kali kau harus ikut, hyung." Teriak lelaki tinggi semampai bernama Changmin itu. Mereka bertiga mengangguk pelan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yunho sendirian. Yunho menggemgam dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ah. Yunho-s_si." _Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kembali saat mendapati namanya kembali disebut. Yunho menyipitkan matanya bingung saat mendapati segerombolan anak perempuan dan laki-laki yang ia ketahui separuhnya adalah teman-teman sekelasnya.

"ya?" tanya Yunho sedikit lembut –seakan mencoba menghilangkan nada dinginnya dihadapan mereka.

"kau sudah mau pulang? Mau ikut kami ke karaoke? Pasti menyenangkan." Ajak salah satu perempuan dari mereka yang Yunho ketahui bernama Goo Hara itu. Mata sipit Yunho kembali membesar saat mendapati teman-teman sekelasnya –yang bahkan tidak pernah ia ajak bicara mengajaknya berkaraoke bersama.

"ah, _mianhae._ Aku tidak bisa pergi hari ini." Tolak Yunho sehalus mungkin. Terlihat raut kecewa dari wajah mereka, namun detik berikutnya wajah kecewa itu berubah menjadi senyuman lebar.

"_gwenchana, _tapi lain kali kau harus ikut dengan kami, ne? aku akan mengajak Jaejoong dan lainnya juga." Ujar Hara sambil tersenyum senang. Lalu mereka semua mengangguk ke arah Yunho dan berjalan meninggalkannya yang kembali sendiri.

_'perasaan yang hangat. Apa ini?'_

**- SAY IT WITH FLOWERS-**

"hey, Jaejoong."

"hnn?"

Yunho mendengus kesal karena sejak sedari tadi Jaejoong mengacuhkan dirinya dan lebih memilih bermain-main dengan _scetch book _miiknya itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengeratkan dahinya samar.

"tentu saja menggambar." Tanya Jaejoong enteng dan kembali berkutat dengan _scetch book-_nya.

"maksud ku, apa yang kau lakukan kepada mereka semua? Maksudku teman-teman sekelas? Mereka semua menyapa ku, bahkan anak-anak dari kelas lain juga ikut menyapa ku." Jaejoong kembali mengehentikan aktifitasnya. Jaejoong terkekeh kecil yang membuat tanda tanya berlari-lari disekitar otak Yunho. Jaejoong meletakkan peralatan gambar miliknya, kemudian menatap Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut.

"kau tahu, ya?" Yunho kembali mendengus kesal sambil memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"tentu saja. Siapa lagi dalangnya kalau bukan kau." Jaejoong kembali terkekeh pelan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan miliknya.

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengatakan pada mereka, kalau Jung Yunho si manusia jelmaan iblis itu sangatlah baik, walaupun _cover_ nya menyeramkan."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong jengkel. '_apa-apaan itu jelmaan iblis? Cover menyeramkan? Hell.'_ Namun wajah jengkel Yunho tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senyuman, senyuman yang sangat lembut. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit tersedak karena terlonjak kaget. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan sangat, sangat lembut, membuat pipi laki-laki dihadapannya itu bersemu merah.

"_gomawo, _Jaejoong-ah." Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan bola mata yang bergerak-gerak kecil, ditambah pipinya yang sudah sangat memerah. Bibir merah ranumnya sedikit terbuka yang menambahkan kesan manis di wajah Jaejoong, membuat Yunho menahan hastratnya untuk tidak mengecup bibir itu.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping –untuk menghilangkan kontak matanya dengan Yunho. Jaejoong menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya sambil berujar,

"uhmm –ah –well –tidak masalah." Yunho semakin melebarkan senyumannya saat melihat Jaejoong salah tingkah. Betul-betul hal yang sangatlah langka. Biasanya justru dirinyalah yang akan salah tingkah jika berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Jae, kau tau arti bahasa bunga mawar berwarna _peach?"_ Jaejoong yang semula menyembunyikan wajahnya, mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan tanda ia tidak tahu.

"terima kasih. Itu bahasa bunga mawar _peach."_

.

.

.

.

"ho….."

"Yunho…."

"Yunho…."

"Ya! Yunho bangun!"

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan saat mendapati namanya disebut berkali-kali. Yunho meletakkan punggung tangannya didepan wajahnya untuk menyamarkan sinar matahari yang berusaha menusuk mata musang miliknya.

"kau itu tidur terus." Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati laki-laki yang sudah ia kenal sejak kelas satu itu terlihat kesal.

"hai, Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho yang terdengar lirih sambil tersenyum lembut. Ini sudah tahun kedua dimana ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong semakin menunjukkan wajah kesal sembari menatap Yunho.

"apanya yang 'hai'? kau tau? Kau sudah tertidur di sini selama tiga jam dan membolos di mata pelajaran matematika dan bahasa korea. Kau itu, suka sekali tidur di atap sekolah, memangnya tidak dingin?" ujar Jaejoong tanpa membiarkan jeda untuk Yunho berbicara sambil mendengus kesal. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian berusaha mengangkat tubuh atletisnya untuk duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"kau barusan mimpi apa? Sepertinya terlihat senang sekali. " Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang sedang memperhatikan pohon _maple _yang bergerak berirama dengan sang angin. Yunho kembali tersenyum, kemudian menjawab,

"yaah.. begitulah."

"ah aku tahu. Kau pasti memimpikan aku, kan? Iya kan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan pedenya sambil menyeruput susu kotak yang sedang ia genggam.

"a_ni. _Aku bukan memimpikan mu, tapi memimpikan kita berdua." Jaejoong terlonjak kaget yang menyebabkan dirinya sedikit tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

"k –kita?" Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Yunho barusan.

"ya benar. Kita. Aku dan kau. Aku bermimpi saat pertama kali bertemu dengan mu, sampai sekarang." Jaejoong tersenyum dan kembali menyeruput susu kotaknya. Hening. Tak ada yang mulai berbicara kali ini. Mereka biarkan suara angin yang menggesekkan daun _maple_ itu menyeruak masuk ke telinga mereka.

"ehmm.. Yunho.." Jaejoong mulai mengangkat suaranya. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya.

"hmm?" kembali, mereka berdua terdiam. Yunho tidak mengangkat suaranya kembali. Ia hanya memperhatikan Jaejoong yang berhenti berucap.

"kalau salah satu dari kita punya kekasih, apa kita masih bisa bersama-sama seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunduk. Ia memainkan ujung blazer nya dengan gugup. Yunho yang semula menatap lurus ke depan langsung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, mencari sumber suara yang bertanya kepadanya.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Jaejoong memutarkan bola matanya jengah, kemudian berujar,

"jawab saja."

Yunho terdiam sesaat. Ia biarkan angin sepoi-sepoi membelai pipinya lembut. Kemudian pada detik berikutnya Yunho mulai mengangkat suaranya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"tentu saja."

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut –yang menyebabkan bola matanya menghilang dibalik kelopak mata. Dalam hati dirinya sangat senang, karena walaupun salah satu dari mereka sudah memiliki pasangan hidup, mereka masih bisa bersama seperti ini.

"lagi pula, aku tidak ingin memiliki kekasih." Ujar Yunho santai –yang menyebabkan Jaejoong melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang susah dijelaskan dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

_"m –mwo? Wae?" _ tanya Jaejoong sedikit tergagap. Yunho mengehela nafas beratnya, kemudian menutup matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya kembali dengan sangat perlahan.

"tidak ada perempuan yang ingin menjadi kekasih ku, karena wajah ku yang menyeramkan dan mereka juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan status yang berbeda." Jawab Yunho dengan tatapan kosong. Ia sudah berkali-kali berkencan dengan perempuan, mulai dari golongan bawah sampai yang teratas sekali pun. Namun semua hubungannya kandas hanya karena wajahnya dan status sosial miliknya. Jaejoong merasa iba, namun ia memilih untuk terdiam –karena tidak menemukan kata-kata penyemangat yang pas untuk Yunho kali ini.

"menurutku, cinta itu seperti bunga mawar." Ucap Yunho sembari menatap Jaejoong lurus-lurus. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kesamping, kemudian kembali ia membuka suaranya yang indah itu.

"mawar? Kenapa mawar?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan. Yunho tersenyum masam, kemudian kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan mentap pohon _maple _yang bergerak-gerak lembut itu.

"karena, semakin kau mencintai seseorang, yang kau dapat hanya rasa sakit nya saja. Sama seperti bunga mawar, semakin kau mendekat dengan bunga mawar, yang kau dapat hanya duri yang menusuk kulit mu tanpa ampun."

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap kan matanya perlahan. Yunho kembali menolehkan kepalanya kesamping –dimana Jaejoong berada.

"aku benar, kan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, yang membuat tanda tanya kembali menyeruak masuk ke dalam pikiran Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, kemudian berujar,

"menurut ku, bunga mawar itu lambang cinta yang tulus."

"tulus?" Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya cepat sambil bergumam.

"ya, karena cinta yang tulus tidak hanya menyukai kelebihan orang yang disukainya, tetapi juga segala kekurangan dan rasa sakitnya. Sama seperti bunga mawar, jika kau menyukai keindahan bunga mawar, kau juga harus menerima duri sebagai kekurangannya."

Yunho melebarkan mata musangnya –ketika mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong tentang bunga mawar menurut dirinya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Jaejoong selalu berpikir seperti itu. Namun pada detik berikutnya, wajah keterkejutan Yunho berubah menjadi senyuman.

"kalau begitu, apa besok kau ada acara?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya perlahan kemudian mengerutkan alisnya perlahan. Ia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Yunho yang sangat jauh dengan topik mereka barusan.

"tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Yunho kembali tersenyum –yang membuat Jaejoong semakin frustasi karena tidak mengerti apapun yang Yunho pikirkan sekarang.

"kalau begitu ayo kita bertemu besok." Ajak Yunho dengan senyuman yang setia tersungging dibibir hati miliknya.

"untuk apa?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bingung. Namun pada detik berikutnya wajah kebingungan itu berubah dengan wajah terkejut –saat melihat Yunho yang menatapnya dengan serius.

"karena aku ingin memberikan bunga mawar untuk mu, sebagai tanda cinta ku yang tulus kepada mu."

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Kotak susu yang ia letakan di alas atap sekolah tumpah begitu saja. Pada keadaan normal, seharusnya mata Jaejoong langsung tertuju kepada kotak susu yang baru saja ia jatuhkan, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Suara apapun yang berusaha masuk ke dalam pendengaran Jaejoong seakan menjauh. Hanya perkataan Yunho yang terus teriang-iang di otaknya. Setelah berhasil menetralkan hatinya, Jaejoong mulai memantapkan keberaniannya untuk menatap mata Yunho –yang juga sedang menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"kalau begitu ayo kita bertemu besok. Aku juga ingin memberikan mu bunga Violet Putih." Ujar Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho mengerutkan dahinya samar. Jaejoong yang menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Yunho, kembali membuka suara indahnya yang melodis itu.

"kau tau bahasa bunga Violet Putih?" tanya Jaejoong yang mendapat gelengan dari Yunho. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu langsung. Dengan perlahan, Jaejoong menutup matanya kemudian membuka nya kembali, membiarkan sang angin yang bermain-main lembut disekitar pipi dan rambutnya. Mereka terdiam sesaat, sampai akhirnya Jaejoong kembali membuka suara lembutnya.

" '_Mari ambil kesempatan untuk berbahagia'._ Itu bahasa bunga Violet Putih, Yunho-a_h_."

**- SAY IT WITH FLOWERS-**

_"Bunga sakura?" tanya lelaki yang terlihat lebih tinggi yang tak lain adalah Yunho sambil menatap lelaki yang manis disampingnya._

_"ah, well –itu menurut ku sih." Lelaki manis yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong itu mengangkat bahunya pelan. _

_"kau benar, tapi separuhnya salah." Ujar Yunho dengan wajah datarnya –yang mengalihkan pandangan Jaejoong menuju dirinya. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap Yunho tak mengerti, seakan berkata 'apanya yang salah?'_

_" 'Kamu belum menyukai cinta karena cinta mu belum bersemi, seperti bunga sakura yang belum menunjukkan keindahannya.' Kau barusan bilang begitu kan? Sepertinya kau salah besar." Yunho menarik sudut bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sedikit menyeramkan –yang membuat Jaejoong menelan saliva nya perlahan. _

_"apa kau lupa, bahwa cinta ku sedang bersemi sekarang?" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Reflek, Jaejoong langsung memundurkan kepalanya sedikit._

_"oh –yeah –well, aku lupa." Ujar Jaejoong sedikit tergagap. Ia lupa bahwa cinta Yunho memang sedang bersemi, begitupun cinta nya. Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat lelaki disampingnya itu terlihat salang tingkah. Dengan perlahan, Yunho mengangkup pipi Jaejoong yang bersemu merah itu –membuat mata mereka saling berpandangan._

_"saranghae, Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho lembut –yang berhasil membuat wajah Jaejoong bertambah merah bahkan sampai ke dua telinganya. Jaejoong mendengus kesal kemudian berujar,_

_"kau tahu jawaban ku, bodoh." Yunho kembali tersenyum. Perlahan tapi pasti, Yunho memiringkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya menuju Jaejoong sampai kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan. Jaejoong melebarkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Tak ada nafsu disana, hanya persaan sayang yang bergitu berlimpah yang saling mereka berikan dengan ciuman lembut itu._

_'nado saranghae, Jung Yunho._

**END**

* * *

OWARI~

curhat aja sih(?) sebernya ff ini terinspirasi pas lagi praktek biologi tentang bunga2 gitu /plak/

tiba-tiba ide ini muncul begitu saja xD

terus sifat mereka disini juga terinspirasi dari Syusuke Fuji sama Tezuka dari anime Prince Of Tennis

nonton deh, bagus bgt /promosi/ /plak/ xD

but, please Review if you don't mind ^ ^


End file.
